


All of Me

by Zylo



Series: All of Me AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Remy and Virgil are jerks, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, implied jerkishness from the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Andy and Deceit have had enough.Songfic set to "All of Me" by Sins of a Divine Mother





	All of Me

_I just wanna be happy_  
_Wanna live my life alone_  
_Wanna spend my time doin' nothin'_  
_Dreamin' of the winds that blow_

  
"Uh uh! No! I am _not_ working with him again!"

  
Andy rolled his eyes in frustration as Remy once more blew his mere presence out of proportion. It's not like he wanted to be here at the moment but it was filming time and at the very least, he cared about being a no-show. Seeing the bothered look on Thomas's face, Andy let out a warning growl and stomped over to Remy. " _Remy!_ "

  
" _What!?_ " Remy snapped, glaring at Andy behind his ever present sunglasses.

  
Andy took a breath and forced his anger down, speaking in his usual tone of voice. "Just stop bitching about me long enough to film the short. Once you do we can both stay the hell away from each other again."

  
" _Fine_ ," Remy begrudgingly agreed, shoving Andy away from him.

  
Andy let out another, lower growl and glared at the back of his co-worker's head. ' _The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can leave and relax with Dee._ '

  
_I don’t worry about nothin'_  
_So don’t you go worry about me_  
_I'll be fine by the riverside_  
_All I need is a gentle breeze_

  
Deceit was staying deep in a forested area of the Imagination, at a secluded house by a river, his true home in his opinion. He was safe alone here, away from dark side, light side, and figment alike. With his boyfriend by his side, he had nothing to worry about as long as they stayed there.

  
"Hey," a familiar voice called to him, pulling Deceit from his thoughts. As Deceit got up from the ground, Andy walked over and wrapped his arms around the snake-like side's shoulders.

  
"Bad recording?" Deceit asked knowingly, his arms sliding around Andy's waist.

  
"More like Remy's bad attitude," Andy muttered, feeling himself relax in Deceit's arms.

  
"What'd he say this time?" Deceit questioned, a frown appearing on his face.

  
"Same old crap he always does," Andy answered with a sigh, pulling back from the hug. "I don't wanna spend any more time thinking about him than I have to."

  
" ** _Don't_** lay down with me then," Deceit offered, pulling Andy to the ground with him, "and just relax."

  
_But it's all inside my head_  
_And it's not real_  
_Yeah, it's all inside my head_  
_And it's not real_

  
"Dee?" Deceit awoke to Andy shaking him, taking a moment to get used to the darkness of their bedroom.

  
"Huh?" Deceit muttered, realizing that he was breathing heavily before it came back to him. ' _A nightmare_.'

  
"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," Andy explained worriedly, "are you alright?"

  
"I...I **_didn't_** have a nightmare," Deceit admitted. "It started out good but..."

  
Andy rubbed Deceit's back comfortingly, "Hey, you don't have to tell me what it was about if you don't want to." However, Deceit shook his head and sat up properly.

  
"It was one of _those_ dreams again - the one where we don't have to hide here," Deceit began. "We didn't have to put up with a barrage of insults and attitudes from anyone - we were actually _respected_ , I was _friends_ with the others even..."

  
"But then it started to crumble into a nightmare," Andy added knowingly, frowning as Deceit nodded his head. "...Things will be different one day, _somehow_..."

  
_All I need is my last breath_  
_So go away, no regrets_  
_It’s all in vain; I did my best_  
_Take all of me_

  
"What the hell do you want snake face?" Deceit growled and turned around in the hall, coming face to face with Virgil.

  
" _Nothing_ , Virgil," Deceit snapped, glaring at the other side. "Can a side not walk freely without being _randomly_ _accused_ of wrongdoing?"

  
"It's _not_ an accusation if it's the _truth_ ," Virgil spit back, matching Deceit's glare with his own.

  
"Oh, _you'd_ know all about _truth_ and _accusations_ wouldn't you? Mr. " _I'm not always the bad guy_ "?" Deceit shot at him. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall, a hand around his throat threateningly.

  
"Listen here, _Deceit_ ," Virgil uttered, voice bordering on becoming distorted, "if I catch you around here again-!"

  
Deceit couldn't focus on what Virgil was saying, the hand slowly getting tighter whether the other side realized it or not. All he could do was gasp for breath, clawing desperately at Virgil's hand. ' _I take care of him, protect him from the other dark sides, and this is how it ends?_'

  
Suddenly Deceit felt himself land on the floor with a thud as he heard shouting. Looking up in a daze, he saw Andy had Virgil pinned to the floor, a foot on the anxious side's back. " _Andy?!_ What the hell are you _doing?!_ " Virgil yelled as he struggled to get up.

  
"Let's make one thing very clear, " _Anxiety_ "," Andy growled out, pressing his foot down a bit as a warning, "if you _ever_ lay a hand on my boyfriend again, there _will_ be hell to pay."

  
"What-?! _You_ -?! And _him?!_ " Virgil managed to get out, disbelief flooding his body.

  
"That's right," Andy said, removing his foot and yanking Virgil up by the hood of his jacket. "Me and him are dating and it's the best thing I have in this life. _Now get out of my sight!_ " As he yelled this, he shoved Virgil forward as hard as he could, sending the side stumbling over his own feet before the two disappeared down the dark halls quickly.

  
_How does it feel bein' innocent_  
_And gettin' treated like you did a big crime_  
_With the policemen and the government_  
_Gunning for you all the time_

  
"Shit, are you alright?" Andy asked, looking over Deceit once they finally got back to the safety of their home. The two of them were sitting in their bedroom, duffel bags having been dug out from the closet and tossed to the bed.

  
"I'm-" Deceit broke out into a coughing fit before he could finish. The next thing he knew, there was a water bottle being pressed to his lips.

  
"Here, drink this," Andy urged in a concerned voice.

  
Taking the bottle, Deceit took several sips until the coughing finally subsided. "Thank you," he said, putting the bottle on the night table. "I'm fine - this is normal."

  
" _What_ ," Andy deadpanned, staring at him in disbelief.

  
"Not the whole " _trying to strangle me_ " thing," Deceit added quickly. "That's actually new as of today. I mean Virgil and the other sides - their hypocritical " _holier than thou_ " attitudes - and of course Thomas doesn't think twice about listening to _them_."

  
"Thomas is in on how they treat you?" Andy asked, not really wanting to believe that.

  
"He's...I don't know if he's _aware_ of the things that go on, outside of what he sees when he's filming," Deceit answered truthfully. "Even then, he's always siding with the others and _never_ calls their behavior out unless it's directed at _each other_."

  
_Freedom stands for liberty_  
_Or so that’s what they say_  
_But all that shit means nothin'_  
_So I gotta get away_

  
"So this **_isn't_** the plan? We pack our bags and leave?" Deceit asked warily, placing the few clothes he owned in his duffel bag.

  
"Damn right," Andy muttered, taking off his hoodie and shoving it into his bag, too pissed off for it to offer any comfort at the moment. "They don't give a shit so why should _we_ stick around and be _miserable_? ...Besides, hell knows _what_ Virgil would try next."

  
"Are you sure this will work, though?" Deceit asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

  
"If Remy can disappear _whenever_ he wants outside of Thomas's mind then so can we," Andy answered, "the difference is that we're _not_ coming back. We'll finally be _free_ , away from all of them."

  
"True freedom..." Deceit muttered, looking around at the now bare room. Neither of them had much to begin with, everything they owned would be carried in the bags. Nodding his head, Deceit looked at Andy, trust clear in his eyes. "Let's go."

  
_But it's all inside my head_  
_And it's not real_  
_Yeah, it's all inside my head_  
_And it's not real_

  
Virgil was pacing around his room, hands gripping at his hair. Over and over, the scene from earlier replayed in his head. Yes, he admitted that his intentions were to intimidate Deceit, there was no denying that. He didn't plan on actually strangling him though. "God, what the fuck did I _do_?!"

  
It was like he had blanked out as soon as his hands were around Deceit's throat. His body was on a rage-fueled auto-pilot and had only been knocked back to his senses when Andy knocked him to the floor. As the rest of the scene replayed, Virgil grew paler and paler as he thought of what would have happened if the figment didn't show up when he did.

  
Stumbling over to his bed, Virgil curled up in a ball, feeling like the world was closing in on him. More and more his thoughts spiraled down the ever-winding paths of horrific what-ifs, leaving him on the border of panicking. A vague, distant thought appeared briefly; a thought that this attack would no doubt be affecting Thomas soon enough as well.

  
_All I need is my last breath_  
_So go away, no regrets_  
_It’s all in vain; I did my best_  
_Take all of me_

  
"Is the coast clear?" Deceit asked, watching as Andy peaked into the living room.

  
"All clear," Andy confirmed, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. As they walked towards the front door, a yell from upstairs interrupted them.

  
"That sounded like _Thomas_ ," Deceit said worriedly, attention snapping towards the stairs.

  
"...Go wait outside," Andy said, handing his bag to Deceit, "I'll be right back."

  
Upon rushing upstairs, Andy heard voices coming from Thomas's room. Cracking open the door, Andy caught sight of the Light Sides and Remy there. Logan was helping Virgil calm down while Patton did his best to help Thomas, Roman and Remy standing to the side nervously.

  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Remy asked accusingly, jabbing a finger at Andy's chest the moment he realized the other figment was there.

  
" _I'm_ here to see what that yelling was about," Andy snapped, knocking Remy's hand away from himself.

  
"Nothing that concerns _you_ ," Remy snapped back, "we got everything under control."

  
Andy gazed over at the panicking host and side before glaring at Remy. "Yeah, totally under control, _Remington_. Out of my way," Andy demanded, shoving past Remy and walking towards Thomas. All the while Roman looked conflicted on whether he should step in or not; he knew from the other figments that Remy and Andy has some...problems getting along but here they were, ready to spew venom at each other, a far worse cry from what Roman had pictured.

  
"Thomas, what's wrong?" Andy asked quietly, kneeling down so he was eye-level with him.

  
"I... _I don't know_ ," Thomas admitted through shaky breaths. "One minute I was fine and the next, a rush of panic hit me all at once. _V-Virgil_..."

  
Andy glanced over at Virgil, his eyes meeting the anxious side's for a moment before Virgil buried his head in his arms. "...Focus on calming _him_ down first and the rest will follow," Andy muttered, standing up to the feeling of Remy glaring at the back of his head. Turning to face him, Andy walked over and shoved him out of the room and into the hall.

  
"What do you think-?!" Remy was cut off by Andy.

  
"Shut up for _once_ in your life," Andy snapped. " _You won_ so you can drop the damn attitude. _I'm out of here_."

  
"What're you talking about?" Remy demanded to know, watching as Andy walked down the stairs. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

  
_All I need is my last breath_  
_So go away, no regrets_  
_It’s all in vain; I did my best_  
_Take all of me (Take all of me)_

  
"Well? What happened?" Deceit asked as soon as Andy left.

  
Taking his bag back from Deceit, Andy urged him to start walking. Where they'd go, they didn't know nor care at the moment. They just had to get away from that place as quickly as possible. "Virgil panicked over something and that caused Thomas to panic. Remy, _of course_ , was there and gave me an attitude for even _daring_ to check up on things," Andy explained, looking ticked off.

  
"Figures," Deceit said, shaking his head in disdain. "The others **_wouldn't_** have acted the same way had I shown up instead. ...So, what's our destination?"

  
"Don't know, just gonna keep going as far as we can until sundown I guess," Andy said. "I got enough cash on me that we'll be able to rent a room for the night no problem."

  
"Hmm...we **_shouldn't_** see about some kind of Greyhound Bus to get us out of state," Deceit replied.

  
"What about your scales and stuff?" Andy asked, the thought having passed by him a few times in the past.

  
"If anyone asks, I'm an aspiring make-up artist," Deceit said nonchalantly.

  
_All I need is my last breath_  
_So go away, no regrets_  
_It’s all in vain; I did my best_  
_Take all of me (Take all of me)_

  
By the time things had calmed down, Roman had left to get both Thomas and Virgil some water. When he came back though, he was holding a notepad in his hand, looking just as pale as his two friends did. "Thomas, there's something important you need to read..."

  
"What's this?" Thomas asked, taking the notepad from the creative side. Looking down at it, he began silently reading the message left behind.

  
_Thomas,_

  
_By the time you read this, Dee and I will be long gone. I could put up with Remy's attitude but not this; not the shit you and your precious "Light" Sides have pulled against him. All this BS with not even thinking of listening to what he has to say - a real laugh considering he kept you safe for years when you had no choice but to lie and hide who you were, all things considered at the time._

  
_Did you know that Dee has nightmares? Who am I kidding, of course you didn't. I do though and every time since I met him, I've helped him through them. Most of them are about actually being happy with you and the "Light" Sides; they start off happy but then they get twisted into nightmares, every time._

  
_I don't think he's going to get that brief happiness at the start of them anymore though, not after that stunt Virgil had the gall to pull._

  
_Don't even think of trying to track me or my boyfriend down._

  
_You won't find us._

  
_-Andrew_

  
" _Virgil_..." Thomas finally spoke, his mind reeling from the note, " _what_ did you do to Deceit?"

  
_Go ahead and take it again_  
_Go ahead and take it again_  
_Go ahead and take it now_  
_If they don't let you take all of me, yeah_

  
By the time the sun began to set, the two runaways had stopped at a motel for the night. They didn't know how far they'd gotten, just that each day they'd travel further and further until they found a place for themselves. For now though, the two were laying down after the long day, the TV on a random channel in the background.

  
"It's surreal to believe that we're actually doing this," Deceit muttered, curled up against Andy. "I thought for sure that you would have decided to go back."

  
"Yeah?" Andy asked tiredly, "what made you think that?"

  
Deceit merely shrugged, "Fear, mainly."

  
"As long as I have you, I'm _not_ afraid," Andy said, tightening his arm around the other.

  
Deceit nodded, his eyes closing on their own, "We'll face the future _together_."

  
_All I need_  
_I did my best, yeah..._  
_So go away, no regrets_  
_Don't wanna go down; don't wanna feel down_  
_Don't wanna go down to be a legend_

  
The next day, the two were ready to set off again. Both were feeling better after some much needed peaceful sleep.

  
"You ready to go?" Andy asked, a granola bar in hand.

  
Deceit smiled and nodded, readjusting his duffel bag strap. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

  
_Take all of me..._


End file.
